disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio and the Curse of the Werewolf
Pinocchio and the Curse of the Werewolf ''is the sixteenth story in a series of crossover fan fictions based on Walt Disney's "Pinocchio." It is a sequel to its predecessor, "Pinocchio, Lilo & Stitch." Loosely based on werewolf films of the horror genre, including ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, the fiction takes place during Hawaii's Annual Hau'oli Festival Play Contest, but before the event happens, Pinocchio is bitten by a werewolf and begins to take on the characteristics, including behavior of one himself, regardless of the fact he is a wooden marionette, and it's up to Lilo, Stitch, Jiminy Cricket and Terence to lift the curse of the beast off him. The story is written by CynWann, and is the only dark fiction in the "Pinocchio Fan Fiction" series. Plot With Halloween approaching, Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch try to help everyone get into the spirit of the holiday. In her hula class, Lilo hears from her teacher, Kumu, that the Annual Hau'oli Festival Play Contest is coming up, and anyone can participate in it. After convincing him, Pinocchio readily agrees to join Lilo and Stitch in the event. Kumu gives the kids about a few weeks to choose the play they want to put on, get their costumes ready and rehearse it. Myrtle Edmonds starts a fight with Lilo once again about who is going to win, but Pinocchio stops Lilo from going too far. A few days later, Lilo finally decides on what play she, Stitch and Pinocchio should do; "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by R. L. Stevenson. That night, Pinocchio, by himself, with Terence and Jiminy's permission, goes over to visit Elana, one of Lilo's classmates, whom he has a crush on. He invites her to take part the play he, Lilo and Stitch are performing in, and she accepts. While walking home to Lilo's residence, the puppet is attacked and bitten by a dog-like creature, leaving a large hole in his left wooden leg. Fortunately, Stitch, Terence, Jiminy, Jumba and Pleakley fend off the beast and rescue him; fixing his limb in a few hours. The next evening, Pinocchio has a horrific nightmare about his friends and family turning into wolves and attacking him. As the days go by, he begins to take on the traits of the animal that bit him. Terence, Jiminy, Lilo, Stitch, David, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley notice there is a change in Pinocchio, as he is developing a taste for raw meat, and getting stronger by the minute. While Lilo and Stitch adjust to this, things get even more strange when Pinocchio begins to act less than himself and more like a wolf. Over time, the puppet's behavior becomes increasingly aggressive, much to his friends' shock. On a late night before Halloween, while the gang is watching Horror Piece Theater, Pinocchio has a wolf spasm, indicating he is in the first stage of transforming into a werewolf and goes on a rampage. (Reminiscent of "'Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'"). ''Despite Terence and Jiminy trying to find him all night, they have very little luck. The next morning, Pinocchio returns home feeling sick, but has no memory of his lupine adventures from the previous evening. Lilo and Stitch decide to take Pinocchio into town for shaved ice to cheer him up, with Jiminy tagging along; however, when the four reach the town, they discover it has been ransacked, (possibly from Pinocchio's new werewolf ablities). Myrtle tells Lilo, Stitch and Jiminy that Pinocchio was the one who caused the damage, though neither of them believe her. Myrtle insults Lilo, sending a temporarily possessed trigger in Pinocchio; making him snarl at her like a wolf, curling his hand like talons, and hissing at her like a snake, to Lilo, Stitch and Jiminy's surprise. She screams and runs away in terror. Once he snaps out of it, Pinocchio doesn't remember what happened, and starts feeling sick again. After the three and Pinocchio come home, Jiminy becomes suspicious about the puppet's unusual behavior. Whenever the full moon rises, Pinocchio continues to have seizures, causing him to exhibit wolf-like qualities and an appearance. Because she is so concerned with trying to win the competiton, Lilo does not realize something is wrong with Pinocchio, and neglects helping him when he is the one who needs it the most. The following day, on Halloween, Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch show up at the school to put on their last rehearsal of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," but it turns into a dangerous disaster when Pinocchio has yet another seizure; resulting in him nearly attacking Lilo, Stitch and her classmates. Pinocchio ends up destroying the room, which leads up to Stitch engaging in a fight with the puppet, until returns to his normal self. Kumu warns Lilo that he will disqualify her, Pinocchio and Stitch from the contest if something terrible occurs again. Furious at Pinocchio for his behavior, Lilo, with Stitch following her, leaves him at the school and returns home, forcing him to go there alone. Lilo, thinking all the destruction Pinocchio caused is his fault, considers a replacement for the role of Mr. Hyde in the play. She tries to tell Pinocchio he is turning into a monster, but he doesn't believe her, nor Stitch. A brief argument between the two has Lilo storm out on Pinocchio. Later, while they are in their rooms, Jiminy and Terence talk to Lilo and Pinocchio separately to find out what is going on. Lilo admits to Terence that she wants to show off in front of Myrtle in the contest, and Pinocchio confesses to Jiminy he was bitten by a dog, which is the reason for his abnormal behavior. Jiminy suspects Pinocchio may have been attacked by a werewolf. Upon hearing what Pinocchio told Jiminy, Jumba takes the family into the laboratory built into his and Pleakley's spaceship. Jumba, after using a sample of Pinocchio's black hair for testing, confirms Pinocchio was bitten by a werewolf, he cannot control it and is in the final stage of the transformation. Terence comes up with a solution to save his adopted son; kill the beast that bit him with his sword. On the night of the Hau'oli Festival Play Contest, while the kids are getting ready, Pinocchio shows up there to congratulate Lilo and Stitch, including apologizing for the damage he has done. Before he even has a chance to go sit in the audience, Pinocchio has a third wolf spasm and almost harms Lilo. Thinking he is too dangerous for her to be around, the puppet flees; but, in the process, he has one more wolf seizure and finally transforms into a full-fledged werewolf. In his wolf form, Pinocchio walks on all fours, is covered in long, shaggy gray fur, and has a demonic wolf face with glowing red and yellow eyes. As Lilo's presentation of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" starts, the head wolf that bit Pinocchio breaks through a window, terrorizing the audience and children. Before the animal goes after Lilo, Stitch and Elana, Pinocchio comes back, knocking it away. When it proceeds to hurt Elana, Pinocchio grabs her and brings her into an empty closet for safety. Believing he is a monster trying to eat her, Pinocchio, still with the same innocent personality as a puppet, lets his good natured heart shine through his new being, telling her he is protecting her, and that it is him in a wolf's body. This moment is cut short when the wild wolf breaks the closet door and scares Elana, but Pinocchio guards the girl and leaps toward it, resulting in the two engaging in a fight to the death. The much larger animal injures and kills Pinocchio's wolf form. Terence, horrified and enraged, kills it with his sword, leaving it to be gone for good. Pinocchio slowly turns back into a puppet, and Lilo discovers his body. While Terence, Jiminy, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Jumba and Pleakley mourn over him, Pinocchio awakens and everyone is overjoyed to have him back, as he has returned to his lovable old self and will never turn into a werewolf again. The fiction ends with Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch winning 1st Place for their play performance of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." In a picture of them taken with Myrtle's team, who came in 2nd Place, Myrtle can be seen pouting about her team's loss in the background. Inspiration Besides from being based on classic and modern day werewolf films, "Pinocchio and the Curse of the Werewolf's" main inspirations are the 1981 horror comedy, ''"'An American Werewolf in London'"'' and its sequel, "An American Werewolf in Paris." Among the others are, ''"'Wolf'" ''(1994), ''"'The Howling'" ''(1981), ''"'Silver Bullet'''''," etc. The story is also inspired by the legends of the American Werewolf. Category:Fan Fiction